The 39 Clues Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wikia is all about The 39 Clues book series, online game, and card collection that We have written since we started in December of 2008. Lost? Go to the Finder page to find what your looking for. The 39 Clues is about Amy and Dan Cahill, who are part of the Cahill family, the most influential family in the world. Traveling all over the world, the siblings look for 39 Clues that will unlock the most incredible secret in history, the key to their family's power. Crack the codes, read the books, collect the cards, play online, complete the missions, and find the 39 Clues! Vespers Risng.png|The Vespers are coming...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Vespers_Rising other.png|Learn the whole story...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_39_Clues Black book of buried secrets.png|The inside info...and secrets|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Book_of_Buried_Secrets Into the gauntlet.png|Your life on the line...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Into_the_Gauntlet ]] This wiki contains spoilers! These spoilers are highlighted like this:Beware the Madrigals! April: Vespers Rising Who are the Vespers? Why do they hate the Cahills? What are they willing- and able - to do? Find out in Vespers Rising, out April 5! View past article of the Months here. News The admin team is ready and just waiting for users for us to torture-I mean put to the close-to-ultimate code-breaking test! Hurry up & join, slackers! Any questions? Talk to Swordcross! We got our first registered team! The Cahill Winners are Rocketslug and the Awesome X! No Slots avaible. We got our second team! The Janus Popstars are led by Gideoncahill1997. One slot avaible. The third team, the Lucian Spies are ready. No Slots avaible. Now we have our fourth team: The Tough Tomas. Three slots avaible. We have our fifth team The Ekat Scientists. Two slots avaible. Now we have a Madrigal Team, The Mysterious Madrigals. No slots avaible. Now we have a Vesper team called the Vesper Team. It is led by Santcruz. No slots avaible. Clue 1:Wind Fires great lockdowns. Clue 2:EKTOMALUJA and Series Clue 3:The Five ________ and First Series. 5 points are taken off the second and thrid clues and if none of the teams gets it admin teams gets full points. Good luck to everyone! The first team to put the coded word on my talk page earns their team 40 points! Happyaqua *The Maze of Bones *One False Note *The Sword Thief *Beyond the Grave *The Black Circle *In Too Deep *The Viper's Nest *The Emperor's Code *Storm Warning *Into the Gauntlet *Vespers Rising *The Medusa Plot *The Black Book of Buried Secrets *Agent Handbook To make a suggestion for a quote please see Quote of the week suggestion page "Lucians are liars, Tomas eat broken glass for breakfast, Ekaterinas are smart enough to build computers out of toe jam, Janus can write novels in their sleep, blah blah blah. Do you really think all of that is true, Dan? We're not like any of those. But we are in one of the branches." -Amy Cahill, The Viper's Nest﻿ ﻿ Poll 8- Which section of Vespers Rising are you most excited about? Gideon and Damien Madeleine Grace Dan and Amy View past polls here. Active * AdventureWriter28 * Swordcross * The Awesome X! * Amirite ^-^ OwlCity * Happyaqua * Rocketslug * Agent WindFire Semi or Unactive * Mermaidgirl45 * Sweetrose098 * PappyBlueRibs April 27, 2011 We have Templates on all of the Main Characters and A template saying you've read all of the series one books. Happyaqua April 17, 2011 The 39 Clues Wiki Community REALLY needs YOUR help with the book appearances on Saladin!!! PLEASE HELP!!! April 6, 2011 Now We have Vespers Badges to get even more points April 4, 2011 :Vespers Rising comes out tomorow. Ready for it. :Here's a sneak peek at the cards! Note:When uploading cards it should be called Cardnumber(ex243) Card258.jpg Card 255.jpg Card256.jpg Card254.jpg Card259.jpg Gold RIng.jpg March 26, 2011 : Note: If you are to upload photos please put it under fair use. ~'AdventureWriter28'~ March 24, 2011 : If you need to highlight a spoiler to hide it, please use the script to be the color of Black, and the background the hextriplet of #000000. Thanks! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk March 23, 2011 :Congrats to The Awesome X! for winning the writing contest! His prize is a platinum badge. Also congrats to our runner-ups, Rocketslug and Gideoncahill1997, who won custom avatar pictures! All prizes coming soon. Swordcross March 5, 2011 February 22, 2011 :We now have user boxes for your favorite characters! On your user page, type in . If there are any characters not there that you want, let me know! Also, plug in Ekat, Lucian, Tomas, Janus, or Madrigal for branches. Finally, use AllClues for if you have all the Clues! Swordcross February 14, 2011 :Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! We are changing the 39 Clues Wiki Teams setup. Just go to the page and create a header with your team name (you can create your own) or join another. The maximum is three people per team. When we get three teams, we will start with the contests. But your team can have one or two people, instead. Swordcross February 12, 2011 :I have made a page called: Manual of Style.This Manual of Style mainly came from the main admin of the wiki: Mermaidgirl45. Though because she is inactive an no one visits her profile page that much, no one was able to see the manual style that she did. Now i'm creating a page for it so that it can be seen and because in other wiki's, this is a step into making a wiki organized. Anyways let's do our best! By AdventureWriter28 February 7, 2011 : We have reached 10000 edits with everyone put together! The 10000th was on Card 226: Alistair the Underdog by Swordcross. February 5, 2011 :Hi! This AdventureWriter28, i just fixed the Template: Stub and now, i added a little picture on it, even though it is little, it's one huge step on making this wiki great. February 1, 2011 : Happy first day of February!!! Update: If you need to highlight a SPOILER, please use the hex triplet #D3D3D3, as it matches exactly the font color on this wiki. You cannot see the words behind it unless you click with your mouse and drag your cursor over it. Please see the example above.'''The Awesome X! '''January 30, 2011 : Check out our new poll system! And click here for all past polls! January 29, 2011 : Hey everyone! This is The Awesome X! I just want to say that the page for each Cahill branch all have a subtitle for Agent Card Codes, so Agents can put their codes on the page depending on what branch they're in. Don't be shy, put your code out there!!! January 29, 2011 : Hi this is AdventureWriter28! It took me a long time, but i have made a main page slider! Cheers! January 28, 2011 : Hi everyone again! It's me AdventureWriter28! Now we've got a newer Favicon! Also this time, i added the vespers in our sidebar! Also the theme has a newer design but im still working on it. That's all! See ya around! January 20, 2011 : Hello everyone! This is AdventureWriter28! We've got a newer graphic wordmark! Also the sidebar is edited and now there is Forums. I know that there are many people asking to become admins so leave at this forum Forum: Asking for Rights now! Also User: Happyaqua is now an admin! If you want to be an admin, check the forum ^_^ January 3, 2011 : We're having our first ever 39 Clues writing contest! Click here for the official rules. Swordcross April: AdventureWriter28 This month, it's this wiki's "parent" (she adopted it) AdvetureWriter 28! Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? AdventureWriter28: Well...I was in another wiki, the i thought, i could start helping another wiki also so i got to this wiki :) SC: Why are you named what you are? AW28: Because i enjoy tons of stuffs and i enjoy reading fanfics :D SC: What branch are you? AW28: Mostly an Ekaterina and secretly a Madrigal :D SC: Who is your favorite character? AW28: Alistair Oh, he just amkes me laugh with the burrito stuff and i feel sorry for Irina Sapsky because of the death of his son :'( SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? AW28: Into the Gauntlet of course! EPIC ENDING! :D Currently waiting for Vespers Rising :D SC:Who is your least favorite character? AW28: Isabel Kabra SC: What is your least favorite book? AW28: One False Note SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? AW28: I forgot :P Sorry. SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? AW28: Create our own template for the characters so it won't be harder to use a template. Who should the next featured user be? Agent WindFire Rocketslug Amirite ^-^ OwlCity Happyaqua __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page Category:Browse Category:Wiki Teams